How Harry Potter Found Jiakang A Best Friend
by Gypsy Petrouchka
Summary: I actually wrote this story sometime last year, when I was feeling bored in a long car ride. *nods* A few new characters here. Hope you bear with them; I don't normally like to make new characters!
1. A Cup of Tea

I actually wrote this story sometime last year, when I was feeling bored in a long car ride. *nods* A few new characters here. Hope you bear with them; I don't normally like to make new characters! For this, I got my inspiration from the trials and tribulations of a certain emotional friend of mine, made into a fanfiction about Harry Potter. *nods* Enjoy!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One   
  
The Great Hall in the morning is a fascinating sight. It is noisy, chaotic, lively, cheerful ... everything at once. If you come especially early you could catch up with the scholarly people like Hermione taking advantage of the peace and quiet of the Hall in the morning to study. If you come a bit later, you can see the Hall filling up slowly with people of all shapes and sizes. If you come even later than that you can catch the Great Hall in various states of chaos. If you come extremely late you will find the Great Hall empty.   
  
The neatest table by far is nearly always the Slytherins'; they are too busy plotting some evil scheme to make any large movements or make any large, noticeable movements. Well, at least not on the table anyway.   
  
The next quietest one is probably Hufflepuffs'. This is probably because everyone is eating. You can't do much when you are eating. Well at least if you are not Dudley Dursley.   
  
After that would be the intelligent Ravenclaws. The girls are always giggling on this table. If not they are generally rather well-behaved, if not boisterous.   
  
Our story begins at the noisest table this morning: The Gryffindors'. No, we are not going to talk about the Troublesome Three, Harry, Ron and Hermione today. We instead are going to focus on a more lonely corner of the Gryffindor breakfast table. A person currently in her third year in Hogwarts. A lone figure sits, quietly stirring a cup of tea. No one notices her this morning; she is quiet. All is still with this young girl.   
  
She sighed deeply. Her world was bland and tasteless this morning. Her spoon hit the side of the cup as she stirs, clanging loudly. But she doesn't hear a thing.   
  
Nearby our Three Main Characters erupt in loud laughter as Fred and George have just played a prank.   
  
The girl stared at them rather bleakly. "If only, if only," she sighed to herself, still stirring her cup of tea.   
  
This girl's name is Jiakang. She has a very big Best Friend problem, having so many potential best-friends but having none who would agree. Well, none who would agree when she asked them in her head. She still had not plucked up the courage to talk to any of them yet.   
  
She watched the laughing Hermione and Ron rather sadly.   
  
  
  
"I WISH I HAD A BEST FRIEND!" she cried to the ceiling which is bewitched to look like the sky. But no one heard her cries.   
  
Suddenly a girl slipped in beside her. This new girl has eternally messy hair, very crooked teeth and a poison pen. She aspired to be the next Rita Skeeter, just minus the Quick Quotes Quill and the Animagus bit. Her brain, she felt, was far better than the Quick Quotes Quill, the little egoistic twit. But she certainly did not hope to become a beetle in a bottle. This new girl is called Shaway; she is extraordinarily lazy, and thanks the gods daily for the Accio charm.   
  
"Hi Jiakang!" grinned the new girl. "Accio Loaf of Bread!"   
  
The loaf of bread came soaring towards her, knocking over a few people's goblets.   
  
"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" gasped Shaway as a few people sent hexes her way, all missing, thankfully.   
  
Jiakang sniffed. A tear rolled down her cheek, and splashed into her tea, which she was still stirring.   
  
"Oh! Jiakang! Are you alright???" yelped Shaway, alarmed, "I'm so sorry about the loaf of bread! I should have just gone to take it myself! I must have given you such a fright! Did any of the hexes hit you?" she cast a mean glance at the people who had tried to hex her.   
  
Jiakang shook her head sadly. "Nah," she choked. "I'm - I'm fine."   
  
Laughter erupted from the Famous Three Main Characters again.   
  
"I just - I just -"   
  
Shaway glanced at Jiakang's cup of tea, which Jiakang was still stirring very quickly.   
  
"Drink that," she said hastily. "Or it will turn cold..."   
  
Jiakang took a sip of her now freezing tea, and choked.   
  
"It's SO COLD," she whined, "and so bland!" Her eyes began to fill with tears again.   
  
"Okay, okay, don't cry Jiakang, don't cry, don't cry - ACCIO HOT WATER JUG!" exclaimed Shaway hastily, sticking out her wand.   
  
The hot water jug soared towards her, but it stopped short a few inches and spilled quite a lot of hot water on the arm of the girl next to her.   
  
"ARGH! SHAWAY!" screamed the girl, who turned around furiously.   
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry Parvati!!!" cried Shaway, taking the jug sheepishly and adding more hot water to Jiakang's tea.   
  
Jiakang stared at her cup of tea quietly. Tears were rolling off her nose and splashed into her cup of tea.   
  
"Oh, I really have to practice my Summoning Charms!" cried Shaway, now nearly on the verge of tears. "I'm terrorising everyone with it! Now I shall go away before I create any more trouble. Finish your cup of tea, dear, you'll feel better!"   
  
With that Shaway melted away back into the dormitory.   
  
Jiakang sniffed heavily, now alone once more.   
  
"I am alone," she thought. "No one will be my best friend. Aaaaaaaah!"   
  
"I AM ABOUT TO CRY," announced Jiakang so loudly the entire Great Hall turned around to look at her. "WHO IS WILLING TO OFFER ME THEIR SHOULDER?"   
  
The Great Hall emptied so fast there was a stampede. 


	2. An Oreo Cheesecake

Chapter 2   
  
Jiakang was sitting cross-legged on her bed, crying over a book she was reading, callled "Best Friends Forever". She was at page 1, and after she read the first sentence she sobbed so hard she could not recover in time to go on to the next sentence.   
  
Choking and spluttering, she read out the sentence with a quivering voice.   
  
"Sarah - sniff - and I were the - sniff - BEST FRIENDS - in the - sniff - WHOLE SCHOOL - "   
  
Jiakang broke into a fresh wave of sobs, hugging her pillow which had tear-soaked patches all over it.   
  
"I AM MELTING," she announced to the empty dormitory, "THAT IS SO SWEET!!!!!!!!"   
  
The door opened, and Hermione entered the room. Yes, our heroine is sharing a room with the brainy little girl. Unfortunate but true. They never quite got to become close friends, which is why Jiakang never got a mention in the books written about them later.   
  
Well, not quite yet. Not quite until today.   
  
Hermione dropped her things at the sight of this crying girl.   
  
"What have we here? My, my -" she gasped worriedly, and rushed to Jiakang's side. Jiakang cried even harder and blew her nose into her pillowcase.   
  
Hermione was strongly reminded of a certain house-elf.   
  
"Now now, it's all right!" said Hermione hastily. She didn't know this girl very well, so she could only take a stab at the reason why she was crying. Let's see, she thought quickly. This girl - Jiakang. She was crying at breakfast over - a cup of tea. Yeah. It must be the tea. Now what could happen with a cup of tea - ?   
  
"It's all right, Jiakang! I know you probably heard some news on the Muggle radio but NO, Slim 10 could not have been added to the tea by accident!"   
  
Thankfully, thankfully, Jiakang did not hear.   
  
"Oh, oh, Hermione," sobbed Jiakang, "I only want ONE THING, ONE THING -"   
  
Hermione was quite at a loss as to what to say.   
  
"Erm. You want oreo cheesecake?" asked Hermione after awhile.   
  
"I WANT - " began Jiakang. Suddenly she stopped.   
  
"Yeah," she sniffed. "I do actually want - oreo cheesecake."   
  
Hermione stared.   
  
This girl cried nearly as often as Cho did. Perhaps Harry might like her.   
  
Hermione the Shrewd Matchmaker thought for a moment. She ought to get this matchmaking thing right. So far her attempts at Crookshanks and Professor McGonagall were quite fruitless.   
  
She laughed. "Well, isn't that simple? We can get someone to bring a cheesecake over, why not? I will run over and have a word with Ron, and I'll get Harry to come over and accompany you - "  
  
She made to leave, but Jiakang stopped her.   
  
"Oh, don't go! Please! You're really nice. Shall we just get Dobby to bring the cheesecake over?"   
  
Hermione choked as Jiakang hit on Sensitive Area Number One.   
  
"Dobby? DOBBY?!" she exploded. "You are a perfectly able young girl, aren't you Jiakang? I'm sure you can get the cheesecake yourself! Don't you see? The POOR, POOR house-elves slog and toil all day for not much as a cent, and girls like you are going to CALL a house-elf for some tiny little task when you have someone named Ron Weasley in the next dormitory?"   
  
Jiakang stared at the seething Hermione.   
  
"Right, right, I'm SORRY! Poor house-elves! You can go ask Ron, just get the cheesecake. Oh, and get rootbeer. Yumyum."   
  
Hermione nodded approvingly.   
  
"Would you like to join S. P. E. W.? Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare? I would be gratified, you and I clearly have the same noble dream of obtaining freedom for every house elf! You can be vice-Secretary, you have to buy badge, all proceeds go to the Knitting Fund to buy yarn to make more hats. Together you and I, we can be the elves' best friends - "  
  
Hermione just said Sensitive Phrase Number One in the Jiakang Dictionary, published by Oxford Press, 1997.   
  
"If only - " said Jiakang, her eyes filling with tears, "I had a best friend, other than a hosue elf, NO ONE wants to be my best friend, first Kelly, then Wenjing, then Xinlei, then Rennie - oh did I mention Dicky Tan?"   
  
Teardrops spilled out of her eyes.   
  
"I don't even have a slice of oreo cheesecake to keep me company - "  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered.   
  
"Oh, Jiakang, I'll be back in a moment, okay? With your oreo cheesecake."   
  
She scooted out of the door.   
  
Jiakang opened her book again.   
  
Sentence number 2:  
  
"We went everywhere together; It was always me and Sarah, together forever."   
  
Jiakang's eyes filled with tears.   
  
She did not hear an apprehensive knock on the door.   
  
"THAT IS SO SWEET! I AM MELTING AWAY - " she exclaimed, throwing her feet into the air, just as someone standing outside swung open the door.   
  
A/N: No, no, Harry is not going to fall in love with Jiakang. I have not sunk that low. You may breathe now, my dear JK. 


End file.
